Talk:Adoption Center Pt.6/@comment-16075172-20131213212250/@comment-3126873-20131214005009
... Well, that's pretty much entirely my fault for not clearing things up a bit. The original Dark Matter pet (#1000) didn't actually belong where it is, since it doesn't fit as a "conventional" head/species pet, as LAT said a lot. The regulations for the Adoption Center B were not fully laid out at the time, and the result was having only a few of the pets that should have been there end up going there. As is the case with Cerberus Tree and other already-adopted pets, they are kept in their original AC positions for the time being until they become available for adoption again, at which point they are to be relocated to the AC B and have their spot replaced with a George pet. (Such pets are marked with a hidden tag stating this in the first AC, though we have not gotten to updating further ACs with this.) When I meant that I'd like to see another Dark Matter pet, that was failed wording on my part, as I meant that I'd like to see a pet with the properties or characteristics of a Dark Matter, or a pet based off of a character. The only other such "Dark Matter" pet out there was the titular one of #1000 fame, so I apologize for that. Moving on from my error/s: 02 is certainly not a bad pet and very fitting for 1500, in my opinion. It is possible to grant the spot to the current one created using superawesomeadminmajykks and keeping it as a special case, though doing so would disorient the rules a bit and may set a trend of DM pets occupying further important number spots, which I myself wouldn't be the happiest of people to see. However, since you did put the work into your sprite, it's not my call and I'll leave it up to you if you'd like to leave 02 as the owner of the 1500 spot or any other decision you decide to make regarding her. As for the rest of your pets: *I think this was mentioned in the rules somewhere, but pets should have a 1px border around the full pet of the background color they are in, for future reference. I'll patch them up a bit, so don't worry about the ones you've made thus far. *When resizing bodies of pets and dealing with shapes and not shrunken/recolored heads, there is a general rule of thumb that is "thinner is better". The Walker pets that you made would usually be 1px in width, though this can easily be looked over as is the case with the gigantic Star-Walker pets. Again, I'll edit them soon. *Though by no means a rule, coloration of a Head on a pet will usually follow a similar palette of white=base color, light gray=darker shade of original color, dark gray=very dark shade of original color. This is taken from the Dan-Ball standard and is what most users are used to, but is not necessary. *As a further apology for my horrid lack of explanation of things, Kuipter is free to stay here as well, if you wish. I didn't bring these up before because it didn't seem like a necessary thing to do at the time, as Starky was done in fairly basic style (though the unorthodox coloration and additions to the legs would have been considered minor mutations), and the pets that came from the Darkness Center did not follow the format used elsewhere. I'm just gonna go huddle up in a corner now.